Second Kiss
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: A day at the beach turns out a little TOO well for Sasuke and Sakura.  SasuSaku oneshot.  M for questionable material. Please do not ask for updates or a sequel.


**A little SasuSaku for you all...XD**

**Second Kiss  
By: Saya Moonshadow**

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, "Lighten up! We're at the beach!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why Kakashi-sensei had chosen TODAY of all days to take them on a trip to the beach was beyond him. There was nothing all that great about the beach, especially since they were forbidden from training. It WAS a public beach, after all. So that meant no Kage Bunshins, Sharingans, or boulder-breaking punches were allowed to be present that day. And no Kage Bunshins, Sharingans, or boulder-breaking punches meant nothing got done. Nothing PRODUCTIVE, anyway.

Naruto was busy constructing a sand castle out of wet sand, shells, seaweed, and rocks while Kakashi-sensei lazed about, watching the various women playing all over with a somewhat lecherous eye. Sakura was currently helping Naruto, a towel wrapped around herself, laughing and enjoying life, while Sasuke sat, arms crossed, next to their sensei, a scowl on his face. He would much rather be training than here.

"So this one goes here?" the kunoichi of the team asked, gently putting a small purple shell onto the castle. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And then we can put the red one right above it."

Sakura grinned and did so, beaming happily. It really DID look good, she thought, inspecting it. Naruto really was a great artist, and not just with pen and paper.

She leaned back, basking the sun's rays, and cast one green eye over the ocean. It was a hot day, and the towel she had wrapped around herself was only increasing her body temperature needlessly. The water was starting to look real inviting...

She allowed the towel to slip off of her shoulders, revealing part of her bathing suit top. MUCH better, although she was sure she would be even happier if she were in the ocean. And, she thought with a blush, the day would be absolutely awesome if she were somehow able to get Sasuke into the water with her. But the ice cube, as she so fondly called him, hadn't even taken off his shirt yet! Talk about party pooping! She was fairly sure he had a nice body; after all, practically all he did was train. He was sure to have nice abs, at least.

Finally, she allowed her towel to slip down to her waist, just covering the sarong she'd put on to cover what she considered way-too-small hips. If only her butt were a little bigger, maybe Sasuke would notice her...

"Hot, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin, glancing at her as he patted his castle. She nodded, eyes closed, short pink hair loose and free. "Yeah... a bit," she admitted. "I'm probably gonna take a dip in the water soon."

"Might be a good idea." he conceded, nodding. "That'll cool you down for sure." He made a gallant effort not to look at her slim body, and hid a smirk. While there was no doubt that Haruno Sakura was a beautiful girl, there was also no doubt that no male was allowed to touch her, for fear of incurring the wrath of a certain Uchiha. Although, said Uchiha maintained fiercely that he just didn't want a bunch of perverts distracting the kunoichi from her duties. This severely angered Sakura, Naruto knew, because she was very social and liked to meet people.

And he was privately sure that if Sasuke didn't make a move real soon, some other handsome young man (there sure seemed to be a lot of them) would steal her heart away. And that would only lead to bloodshed, a raging Sasuke, and a very upset Sakura.

"Hey, babe, wanna go play in the water with me?"

Naruto blinked. That was fast. He watched with amusement as Sasuke's head shot up, dark eyes widening, as Sakura smiled up at the extremely tan young man that had just popped seemingly out of nowhere. And, Naruto thought with a hidden grin, the guy was hot. Although perfectly straight himself, he could see why Sakura had agreed so readily. Bleach blonde hair fell into his blue eyes, and a wide hopeful grin adorned his face.

The kunoichi's smile broadened, and she took the hand he was offering her, helping her up. As she did so, the towel fell completely off, finally revealing her body. "Sure." she said, then untied her sarong, handing it to Naruto. "Take care of this, will you?" Naruto nodded and tucked it under his own towel, as the two walked off, chatting enthusiastically.

He turned to where his sensei and other teammate were sitting, and nearly burst out laughing. Sasuke's face was the picture of jealous rage, and his teeth were bared angrily. Steam was practically shooting out of the Uchiha's ears. Kakashi-sensei was watching him with an amused smirk.

Sakura's sudden peal of laughter distracted the jounin, and he looked over to the water. She was in a very enthusiastic splash fight with the young man, who looked to be a ninja himself, from the grace of his movements. She screamed with laughter as the boy splashed her hard, and nearly fell over, until he caught her, that is.

Sasuke's expression darkened even further.

"So, your name's Bayou?" he heard the kunoichi ask as she righted herself, fixing her bathing suit. The guy nodded, still smiling. "Yep. And you're Sakura, right? I heard that guy you were with say your name right before I came up."

"Yeah, that's me!" she laughed, and splashed him again.

OK, now this was a problem. Sasuke couldn't exactly say he LIKED Sakura's constant chattering when they were training with the team (or just for the hell of it), but the only one she was THAT happy around was HIM. He'd never seen her so happy around anyone else. Or laugh that much, for that matter, although he wasn't exactly all that funny. He DID make her laugh hard on occasion, though, so that counted, right?

But this...PERSON...was getting her to talk and laugh like it was absolutely NOTHING! And that was unacceptable. He often forgot to talk when he was with her, not that he was all that talkative anyway, but something about being around Sakura tended to make him forget he had the ability to speak.

_She's just Sakura,_ he reminded himself, closing his eyes in aggravation. _Just Sakura, the girl you've known for four years now. You're both sixteen. It's natural that she should want to get a boyfriend right about now. Just Sakura, with her wet, glistening body, and long shiny hair and eyes like the forest...and panting like she's just been--_

OH GOD. He mentally slapped himself. He did NOT think of his only female teammate that way, NO ONE should. Yes, he could admit that she was pretty, yes, he could admit that she was nice to be around, but under no circumstances was he attracted to her!

**Even though,** his mind whispered, **you'd do anything to run your hands over her, through her hair, listening to her whimper as you fulfill ever single one of her fantasies for her...tongue in her mouth...and maybe a couple other places too...**

Once again, he gave himself a mental slap. _NO!_ he snapped harshly, _It's Sakura, for God's sake. HARUNO SAKURA. Why I would want to do ANY of that to HER is ridiculous._

**Are you SURE?** Inner Sasuke smirked, leaning on his elbows. **I'm you, dude, I know what you think...and you think about her a LOT. Are you SURE you wouldn't like to know what that neck of hers tastes like?**

_YES._ he retorted firmly. _Besides, I've already tasted it. I bit her once, remember? He didn't know why, but he was really smug about this._

**And she tasted good, didn't she?** Inner Sasuke went on. Then, **And you're a LITTLE too satisfied with that fact, dude. But I bet it would taste even better if she were under you, crying your name out as you did all that and more to her.**

Sasuke almost groaned at the mental pictures his Inner was now sending him. _Do you HAVE to reenact that stupid dream?_ he asked irritably, desperately ignoring his mind's eye's picture of her wearing nothing but his shirt, with said article of clothing coming dangerously close to slipping off.

**Yep.** Inner Sasuke smirked, a furious blush on his face as well. **We both know you enjoyed it. Hell, you were practically drooling.**

As the Uchiha was busy arguing with his Inner Self, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto exchanged knowing looks. Then, the older man drawled slowly, "So, Sasuke...having a good time so far?"

The answer was obviously no, and Sasuke's glare said as much. "What the hell d'you think?" he bit out, dark eyes once again fixed on Sakura and that Bayou guy, who was currently chasing her around, flinging water at the laughing girl.

Kakashi-sensei grinned mischievously. "Jealous?"

"No." The boy's answer was automatic, like a machine. "I'm not."

"Doesn't seem that way to me." his sensei drawled. "Looks like you're pretty pissed right now." He frowned slightly as Bayou grabbed Sakura's hand, not letting go. "She always talks about that kiss you gave her...her first one, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke said, completely forgetting to hide the pride in his voice.

His sensei's evil smirk widened. "Well then, I'd say you're about to lose the chance to take her second one. That boy's about to steal a kiss at any minute, did you know?"

As expected, Sasuke's eyes widened, and then his face darkened in an anger on a whole new level. Indeed, that Bayou guy was leaning down towards the smiling kunoichi, who was looking pretty damn expectant. He stood up, throwing off his shirt, vaguely grateful he had decided to wear swim trunks that day.

He's going to kiss me! Sakura thought, blushing hard as Bayou leaned down towards her, a smile on his tan face.

**But weren't we saving our kisses for Sasuke-kun?!** Inner Sakura cried, although she was blushing too.

_He already took the first one, and I guess that was enough,_ she replied a little sadly. _He hasn't tried to kiss me ever again after that. I might as well give up on him..._

**Hmph!** Inner Sakura scoffed. **At least this Bayou guy is hot.**

_Very hot._ she corrected. _Very VERY hot...not as much as Sasuke-kun but still hot..._

**Sasuke-kun, WHOO!** her Inner Self cackled, **Are you sure you're not being biased?**

_SHHH! He's about to kiss me!_

Inner Sakura shut up, waiting with bated breath as Bayou moved closer and closer. Something about the way he was gripping her hands in his bigger ones reminded Sakura of the kiss she'd shared with Sasuke, accidental though it was. They had been training, and Sasuke had nearly collapsed from exhaustion. She had run up to him to inquire as to what hurt, when Naruto pushed her from behind. She'd fallen, and Sasuke, although exhausted, had caught her - but his arms had nearly given out, and their lips made contact.

She wasn't entirely sure that he'd felt the same electric shock as she had when her lips touched his, but it had felt wonderful.

And it had ended all too soon. Sasuke had pushed her off after a few seconds of shock, then glared and walked off, almost forgetting his extra kunai in the process. It had taken a week to convince a heartbroken Sakura to come out of her room after that.

Now, as Bayou's lips were about to touch hers, she briefly wondered if she'd feel the same shock as when she'd accidentally kissed Sasuke. Closer...closer...closer still...

Then someone's arms were wrapping around her from behind and jerking her away from Bayou. She opened her eyes with a snap, and glared up at the perpetrator, only to have her treacherous heart skip a couple beats.

**HAHA!** Inner Sakura screamed, **What happened to 'I'm giving up on him' eh?!**

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in disbelief, desperately willing her heart to calm down. Of course, it didn't obey. Sasuke ignored her and glared daggers at the boy in front of him, hands still wrapped possessively around Sakura's upper arms. "Back. Off." he snarled, a feral growl entering his already deep voice.

Bayou sneered back, obviously angry at being interrupted. "Dude, YOU back off." he snapped. "I made a move first."

"She's my teammate." Sasuke said, somewhat proudly. "So I get to say who gets to make a move on her and who DOESN'T." He heard Kakashi-sensei and Naruto roaring with laughter on shore, but paid them no mind. There was no way in HELL he was letting this pretty boy steal a kiss from Sakura, especially not since she was HIS!

_Wait, that came out wrong,_ he thought. _Not mine, not mine._

**Just keep telling yourself that,** Inner Sasuke snorted.

"Really?" Bayou asked. "Do you now? It sounds like to me, dude, as if you're JEALOUS." He smirked. "She your girlfriend or somethin'?"

"No." Sasuke snapped, and Sakura's heart plummeted. "She's not."

"Ah, I see." Bayou suddenly smiled. "Secret love. Very cute."

Sasuke felt his heart pick up pace at this. "Shut up!" he snarled, then raised his fist and punched him a good forty feet away, "AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

**YOUR girl?** Inner Sasuke shrieked with laughter. **You just admitted it!**

Sasuke ignored him completely, and just panted, still enraged. Sakura looked up at him timidly, a huge blush on her face. **He just called us his girl...** Inner Sakura said wonderingly. **HIS girl...THAT'S IT! Jump on him right now, and kiss the life outta him! DO IT!**

As she had gotten used to doing, Sakura didn't listen, although she was thinking pretty much the same thing. "Umm...S-Sasuke-kun...?" she asked timidly, staring up at him. She realized with a jolt that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that his body was even better than she had thought it would be. Not only did he have nice abs, but the rest of him practically RIPPLED with muscle. His hands, which were resting on her shoulders again, were HUGE, she reflected. At least twice the size of hers. It made her giddy, all the things he could do to her with a body like that...

**He could totally dominate us...** Inner Sakura whispered, hearts in her eyes. **Like...hold us down so we wouldn't be able to do a thing...not that we'd want to though...**

_Y...you got THAT right..._ Sakura replied.

"What?" he snapped, looking down at her. She blushed hard, then smiled and jumped on him in a hug. He caught her, of course, but suddenly became aware of just how developed she'd gotten in the past few years. Her breasts pushed against his chest, and her slim arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him and, he reflected dazedly, a lot more happily than she'd ever done before.

What was up with that?

Inner Sasuke cackled. **"Stay the fuck away from MY girl?"** he asked. **Since when was she YOUR girl, eh?**

Outer Sasuke noticed his mistake, but it was too late. Bayou was being dragged away by what looked like paramedics, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto were practically dying of laughter, and Sakura was hugging him like a fangirl. He wasn't sure which of the three was worse.

...Sakura hugging him. DEFINITELY Sakura hugging him, because he was about to have a problem if she didn't stop hugging him soon.

"Um, Sakura..." he muttered, holding her up. Even worse, her legs were wrapped around him now. Can anyone say MAJOR PROBLEM?

"Hm?" she asked, breath fluttering over his neck. He suppressed the urge to taste hers again and said, "You...might wanna get down now...you're kinda heavy."

That wasn't true, but unless she got off of him, he was going to do something he had no control over. And as tasty as her lips looked, he wasn't so sure he wanted to kiss her just yet.

**Pffft, yeah right,** Inner Sasuke snorted.

Sakura humphed, but let go of him, and he gently lowered her back down. The water, he noticed, came up to her waist, whereas it nearly touched his hips. Wow. She really WAS tiny. "That's mean!" she said, looking offended, but there was a twinkle in her green eyes that had him gulping.

"Oh really now?" he smirked. "Telling the truth is being mean now?"

"I'm not heavy." Sakura huffed. "I only weigh about 120, thank you very much, Sasuke-kun."

He snorted. "How will I ever get you to forgive me?"

Her eyes suddenly sparkled. "Play with me!"

His own eyes widened at the mental images his cackling Inner was sending him at this. "P-play with you?" he asked shakily. "W-what d'you mean 'play'?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Really, Sasuke-kun, just...I dunno, have a splash fight with me or something!"

Sasuke nearly gulped, but held it down, and smirked. "Splash fight, eh?" he asked. "Yep!" she replied, and immediately got him right in the face. He wiped it off, glared, and jumped at her, but she dodged, laughing hysterically.

He wasn't about to admit it, but this actually WAS fun. He was also surprised to find that he was getting quite the workout just chasing her around, trying to get her back for splashing him so many times. She was FAST. _Why can't she be this evasive during stealth training?_ he wondered.

**Maybe cuz she wants us to catch her.** Inner Sasuke murmured, hearts in his eyes. **And we always do. She always looks real happy when we grab her, too. Like she WANTS us to hold her. But you always let her go right away. Not cool.**

_Shut up._ Sasuke had no time for this. He just wanted to catch the little girl dashing around the water at an alarming rate, splashing him and laughing like it was all a big joke. He growled. _I'll show YOU a big joke, darling, _he smirked.

Closing his eyes, he listened and predicted when she would run by him next, then his arm snapped out and grabbed her, dragging her shocked form to him and holding her to his chest.

"I win." he grinned, baring all his teeth, loving the way it made her shiver.

_She so wants me,_ he thought with a smirk, before giving himself a slight mental slap once more. Sakura's face was beet red, emerald eyes wide, and her face an inch from his. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, keeping her from moving. Her hands were also pressed against his chest as she struggled to get out of his embrace, which only made things worse.

"Stop squirming," Sasuke whispered in her ear, sending heat pooling into her stomach. "I thought you liked it when I hold you, Sakura. You liked it well enough fifteen minutes ago. Hell, you were all over me."

Something about the way he was saying her name made her shiver again; it was almost like he were caressing it, rolling it around in his mouth as if it were a particularly tasty sweet. Except that Sasuke didn't like sweets. One of the many reasons she so fondly referred to him as "ice cube".

"I-I do," she gulped, very aware of his intense gaze - and of how close he was to her. "It's just that..."

"That...?" Sasuke purred, rubbing his thumb over her waist, where his hand was situated, arms still around her. He was driving her crazy, and he knew it. Her waist was a particularly sensitive spot; he knew for a fact that she was extremely ticklish. But this touch was meant to make her keep shivering. And it was working, to her obvious chagrin.

"This is the f-first time that y-you've ever been the o-one to...uh...initiate the h-holding." Sakura finished, still very red in the face.

**He's so close to us!** Inner Sakura squealed delightedly. **WOOHOO! AND he's holding us again - but a LOT closer this time!**

_Shut up!_ Sakura cried mentally, not needing or wanting her Inner's comments about Sasuke right now.

"What can I say..." Sasuke traced the outer shell of her ear with his tongue, eliciting a gasp from her, "you just fit so well."

"She must be the reason why God made a girl!" Kakashi-sensei sang from shore, but Sasuke ignored him, "She is so pretty all over the world!"

The Uchiha recognized it as a song Sakura sang quite frequently, "She", he thought it was called. He spared a look over at his sensei, and found him ogling a woman some twenty feet away, basking on a towel. He shook his head amusedly, and turned his attention back to the girl in his arms.

She was still struggling to get free, although quite hard now. Every time her body moved against his, though, it sent an ache right down to his lower area, and he had to work hard not to groan.

"Didn't I tell you to stop squirming?" he all but moaned out, giving her what was SUPPOSED to be a reproachful glare, but probably ended up as a lustful glance.

Sakura pushed against his chest with her small hands, trying to lean back. "Y-you have to let me go, Sasuke-kun!" she replied, still very red. "Please!"

Sasuke smirked again, all mischievousness returned. "And what if I don't want to let you go?"

She wasn't quite able to believe that, but wasn't about to contradict a guy who was a good eleven inches taller than she was - and whose hands and voice made her melt. His thumb was still caressing her waist, although going lower now, to her hip. She squeaked as his pinky and ring finger slipped under the band of her bathing suit, causing him to smirk even wider. Of course, he had to rub there too, practically making her gasp at the friction.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she gasped out, burying her face in his chest to hide how red it was. He removed his two fingers, but continued to stroke her waist. Her feet were still dangling a good few inches off the sandy ground. He had caught her when they were closer to the shore; the water now lapped at his ankles. "Stop!"

"Awh, but you're so soft!" he mock-whined, but acknowledged her request... somewhat. He merely shifted his attention to her neck, where the scar from him biting her was. "Does that hurt?" He nosed it gently, causing her to shiver once more.

"Only a little..." Sakura whispered, memories of him in a feral rage, biting her nearly as hard as he could flashing though her mind. She gave another small squeak as his tongue flicked over the scar, caressing it as gently as he had her sides. "Ahhh..." she moaned, hands fisting over his chest.

Sasuke stopped and pulled back a little, so that they were nose and nose again. "That better?" he asked, trying not to sound TOO concerned. It made his stomach twinge guiltily, knowing he was the one to give her such a painful-looking scar. His tongue was also on the verge of touching her neck again; she tasted even better than he remembered.

"Yeah." Sakura gave him a grateful smile, and he loosened his arms, allowing her to drop. She gave him a small hug for finally letting her go, and went back to shore, taking her sarong from Naruto and tying it back on.

**Oooh, another thing we can take off with our teeth!** Inner Sasuke yelled, punching the air excitedly. **If she liked our tongue on her neck, wait'll she feels it down THERE! **He was promptly stuffed headfirst into a box.

"So..." Naruto drawled, looking at the kunoichi through his blonde bangs, "Did you enjoy that little...exchange?" He had to laugh as she blushed horribly. "Don't sweat it, Sakura-chan," he smiled amiably. "Consider it a late birthday gift if you want."

She blinked, feeling a slight hurt come over her, but didn't let it show. "O-OK, Naruto." She smiled at him lightly, and he smiled back.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had stalked back off to his previous position next to Kakashi-sensei, who had finally stopped ogling that girl. "I'm guessing you had more fun than you should have, judging by your expression." the jounin said, smirking when his pupil glared. "You even punched out that other guy for trying to kiss her. Sasuke, I'm impressed. You'll have little Uchiha babies before the year is out at this rate!"

"First off, it takes nine months for a baby to be born, provided the mother even gets pregnant, and second...I am NOT in love with Sakura! Never WILL BE, never HAVE BEEN!"

The last part was said so loud that Naruto and Sakura, ten feet away, heard him say it. Naruto watched with growing distress as Sakura's green eyes widened, filling with tears, and then turned away from him so as to hide them. The Kyuubi-nin honestly didn't know what to say. Sakura had been in love with Sasuke for four years now - that was a LONG time. And now her hope had been crushed. It was terrible watching her suffer like this.

Abruptly, the kunoichi stood up, once again wrapping her towel around herself, and strode off, shoulders slumped.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, "WAIT! Don't leave!" He was about to follow her, but a warning look from their teacher froze him in place. Next to Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke had frozen, dark eyes following the retreating kunoichi's back.

"Follow her." Kakashi-sensei's voice was low, demanding. The two boys had only ever heard him like this on the battlefield. "Follow her and apologize."

Sasuke huffed, trying to ignore the twinging pain in his chest. "No. It's her fault for getting her hopes up, not mine."

"Idiot!" Naruto cried, pointing at him angrily, "If you can't see that she's madly in love with you, then you're BLIND, teme! And if you can't see that you're the same about her, then you're just plain STUPID!"

"Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi-sensei sighed, as Naruto panted. Clearly, the Kyuubi-nin's fury was enough to tire him out. "Sorry to say this, Sasuke, but Naruto's right. If you think for a minute that you aren't obvious, then you really ARE stupid. We see the way you watch her. You should look on your face when you see her talking to another male, even if it's just Naruto or myself. And it's obvious from that little outburst you just had - not to mention the way you were holding her a minute ago - that you want her just as badly, if not more than, she wants you. Just accept it." He looked up at the sky, checking the time. "Well, it's been fun, but we better be heading back. We came here at two, and by the look of things, it's about six right now. I'm sure Sakura'll find her own way without us...she'd probably want to, as well."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto to shake his head at Sasuke despairingly and pick up his towel. Sasuke huffed, threw his shirt back on, and left without saying goodbye.

"Idiot..." he heard Naruto mutter once more, but paid it no heed. He thought worse about Naruto, after all.

**You really ARE an idiot, though, you know that?** Inner Sasuke raged, **Now she'll never love us again!**

_Shut up,_ he snarled angrily. _Like I said before, it's her own damn fault for getting her hopes up._

His Inner Self shook his head in the same manner Naruto had. **Dude, we're in love. Just freaking ADMIT it already! You were about to jump her back there, and you know it!**

_What if I was? Huh? So WHAT if she's so beautiful I can't breathe sometimes when I look at her? Who gives a crap if she's been in love with me since forever?_

**You liked it,** Inner Sasuke whispered. **You liked the feeling of her in our arms, her hands on our chest, and the look in her eyes when she looked at us. And it was all you could do to keep our hand from going lower when we touched her. You know it. Admit it.**

_FINE!_ he screamed angrily. _FINE! I'll freaking go over to her house and freaking APOLOGIZE already! Just leave me the fuck alone and stop talking about her like that!_

His Inner smirked. _It's a start. Not my fault she's so hot._

Outer Sasuke groaned.

When he arrived at her house - or her window, to be more precise - he saw steam wafting from under the bathroom door, and then Sakura walked out, clad in nothing but a towel. He quickly grabbed his nose, feeling the blood spurt out of it in a river.

_SHIT!_

Inner Sasuke promptly fell over, blood gushing from his nose as well. **Holy crap, man, how can you NOT want that?!**

_Sh-shut up._

Sakura, meanwhile, sighed and sat down on her white bed, running a brush through her short pink hair. Water still dripped off of her from all angles, but she paid it no mind. She could always wait for herself to just dry. Summer nights in Konoha were hot, after all, and it was July. Standing up with her back facing the window, she walked towards her dresser, took a thin white nightgown out of it, and let the towel drop.

She didn't hear the muffled curses from outside her window, and slipped the nightgown on. It went to her knees and had a somewhat daring neckline to go with it. She frowned. It really was rather hot, and she needed to cool down from the day's events (her heart gave a painful twinge).

Going over to the window, she opened it, then stopped. She looked around. Had she just seen...someone looking at her? No, that couldn't be it. No one was there. She turned and walked to her bed, laying down on it with a sigh.

"Hm." she said softly, "What a weird day. Started out as great, then went bad just like that. Why, oh WHY, did I have to get my hopes up like that?"

It took Sasuke a minute to realize that she was talking to herself and not to anyone else. He suppressed a chuckle. She really was strange.

"I guess it WAS my fault though..." Sakura went on, still talking to herself, "I mean, if I had been a bit smarter, then I wouldn't feel so bad right now..." She let out a heavy sigh, and rolled over onto her stomach, her nightgown riding up in the back. Sasuke gulped, and a hearty blush covered his face.

"But...it just felt so RIGHT, being in his arms!" she continued, not paying the slightest bit attention to her clothing problem. "Like I...like I BELONGED there or something...I dunno. It was...just...so nice." Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in her arms, sobs racking her body.

"And then I find out he doesn't care. Not at all. God...what did I do to deserve this? He probably thinks I'm...an idiot now. Haruno Sakura, the little girl with a crush. Yeah, that's me. Sakura the fangirl...tch, Sakura, what were you thinking? Stop obsessing over him and freaking MOVE ON with your life! I guess I could give Bayou a call if I ever find him again...he's gotta be in the directory..."

**RIP HIS HEART OUT!** Inner Sakura raged as the Outer one continued to cry.

And Sasuke found he couldn't take it anymore.

Her window was open, and he was like the burglar in the middle of the night.

Except he wasn't after jewels or money. He was after the beautiful girl laying on the bed and sobbing her heart out over him.

Reaching her bed without a sound, he quickly turned her over, relishing the shock and fear on her face as he did so.

"Sasuke-?" she gasped, before his lips covered hers. He pinned her wrists down to the bed with his own hands, laying on top of her and kissing her feverishly. He heard Sakura give a whimper as his tongue played frantically with hers, and he moaned into her mouth, loving the way her chest heaved up and down.

Sasuke finally stopped kissing her and leaned back a bit, smirking at her shocked look, and the way her lips were slightly swollen. Her face was, once more, a dark red.

"Miss me?" he asked, smirk widening when her blush deepened further. He planted another kiss, short and sweet this time, on her lips. "I missed you."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura shrieked, struggling against his grip on her wrists, but, as he had always been, he was much too strong for her to do much damage. "Get off of me NOW!"

"I don't plan to any time soon." Sasuke informed her, still smirking. "I've got some things to explain, and then you need to answer a question for me. Alright?"

"Will you get off if I do?"

He nodded. "But will you hear me out?"

"I...I guess." Sakura closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop beating so wildly. "Go on."

She gasped as Sasuke leaned into her again, this time pressing his lips to her neck, sucking on it for a second before speaking. "I said some things I didn't mean back there, Sakura. The first one being-"

"That you like holding me?" Her eyes were once again filled with tears, but she smiled bravely. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun. I know you-"

He silenced her with another kiss. "That's four kisses I've stolen from you now." he informed her, then went on, "But no, that I meant. The things I DIDN'T mean were when I said I didn't like you and never would. The truth is, Sakura..." His tongue traced her collar bone lovingly, and she gasped underneath him.

"It's been so damn hard for me to keep my hands to myself these past couple months...no, make that a year. And it pisses me off more than anything else is when those damn perverts try to take you from me...like that Bayou idiot..." His face darkened with hate.

Sakura giggled. "You were jealous, Sasuke-kun?" She let out a peal of delicious laughter, and Sasuke scowled.

"Yeah, so?"

"It's just..." She giggled one last time and continued. "The only reason I was going to let him kiss me is because I thought you didn't want to!"

"Oh, I want to do more than kiss you, Sakura," he breathed huskily in her ear. "Much, much more..."

"Like what?" she asked, a little apprehensive.

"This!" His hands flew to her waist, and she shrieked with laughter as he tickled her hard. "S-STOP!" she cried, trying to get away, but he was too strong once again. He crushed her to himself, tickling the daylights out of her sides as she shrieked and screamed with laughter, desperately trying to get away from his hands.

"Th-this is what you wanted to do?" Her voice sounded incredulous in between laughs. "T-t-tickle me?!"

Sasuke grinned. "That was just part of my wants, darling." With a flourish, he tugged her nightgown up and off. Sakura gasped, arms immediately flying to cross over her chest. Sasuke laughed, although he was a bit disappointed that she was, in fact, wearing underwear.

"You've got a beautiful body, Sakura-chan," he purred, drawing her back into his lap, her face covered in a blush. "I wanna see more of it...and taste it, too."

His hands once again rubbed at her waist, about to go further down, when she asked, "What was that other thing you wanted to ask me?"

He was silent, trying to figure out how best to word it.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Suddenly, he captured her lips again, so fiercely that she trembled, whimpering into his mouth, and he pulled back, dark eyes watching her earnestly.

"Sakura...you've always wanted to have kids...right?"

"Y-yes..." she replied, a little confused, but inside, she knew what he was going to ask. Her heart picked up speed again.

"How would you feel about having MY kids when the time came?"

This time, she was silent, and he wondered if he'd offended her for a moment. One look at the tears raining down her face confirmed that. "You don't have to!" he said hastily, "I was just-"

"You idiot!" she cried suddenly, grabbing him and catching his lips in a sweeping kiss, trembling. "Do you have any idea how LONG I've been waiting for you to ask me that?!"

"I want a lot, just so you know." Sasuke smirked, a bit surprised at her reaction. "At LEAST seven or eight." To his surprise, she laughed. "What?"

"I want that many too!" Sakura chuckled, gasping when he moved his hips against hers in one fluid movement.

His voice, husky and filled with emotion, whispered in her ear as his hands pinned her wrists to the bed once more, "How do you feel about starting now?"

She was glad her parents weren't home. That entire night, her room was filled to the brink with moans, screams, gasps, and whimpers.

The next day, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei could hardly not notice that both Sasuke and Sakura were missing. Kakashi-sensei sighed. "We better look for them...make sure they haven't, you know, killed each other..."

His second male student agreed, and the two set out for Sasuke's house. It was empty. Sakura's house proved slightly more...interesting.

Naruto gaped while Kakashi-sensei chuckled. Sasuke and Sakura were lying in the kunoichi's bed, both naked from the look of things. Her head was on his chest, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her. Even asleep, they both looked extremely content.

"That went a bit better than I thought it would." their sensei laughed. "I TOLD him they'd be having babies within the year!"

Naruto was inclined to agree with him, but first...he reached into his pocket and dragged something out. Seeing the evil grin on his teacher's face, he felt one of his own break out, and hit the small button on top.

The camera flashed.

Sasuke gave a slight grunt, but other than that, no reaction.

Both awake shinobi were grinning widely now.

"Blackmail?"

"You know it."

X x X

**AN: Beware the OOC Naruto and Kakashi! XD Eh...I wrote this a while ago, but only now decided to post it. Heheh, I'm not NEARLY brave enough to write a lemon...I don't mind reading them, but writing them seems a bit MUCH for me. Call it my reserve, or whatever.**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! XDDDD**

**Reviews, please!**

**EDIT:**** Stop asking me for a damn sequel! This story is over, finito, done! I'm honored that you all like it so much, but seriously, I DON'T DO SEQUELS TO ONESHOTS. This story presented itself to me as a one-hit-wonder, nothing more, nothing less. To do a sequel to it would be to ruin it, I think. So thanks for all the support, but remember: NO SEQUEL IS EVER COMING!**

**Danke.**


End file.
